An Afternoon's Entertainment
by HVK
Summary: Days come and go, and this one is boring; lounging around in her bed, Bubblegum and Finn have little to do but hang around and... amuse each other. Bubblegum takes the lead and enjoys the delights that Finn's form offers, and reciprocates his interest. Things get intense, and the feel of their bodies upon each other becomes all-consuming. He is hers, and they both know it.


For once in a very long time, a lazy day had come over the Candy Kingdom, and no one in particular had very much to do.

Finn lay in Bubblegum's bed, naked but for an overlarge shirt she had made for him by hand (because it felt a little more awesome, and knitting was a fun science, determining the precise number of clicks and clacks before it was satisfactory), and it tangled around his knees, and she felt a guilty and giggly thrill at seeing him there, all up in her bed sheets and his hair longer than ever upon his back like an extremely ambitious halo.

She wore something similar, her pajamas loose on her chubby body, and Bubblegum rolled on her front, one arm hanging down and her fingers just barely touching the floor.

Bubblegum yawned, loudly. "I am bored," she declared to nothing in particular at all.

"Meh," Finn said. He wiggled an arm in her general direction. She raised a foot and her toes gently nudged into her palm. Her squeezed, almost like a weird handshake, and they both giggled at their own silliness. "It's… lazy, today," Finn said.

"So very lazy," Bubblegum said, a touch of whimsy fluttering in her mood. "And full of nothing. SQUISHY NOTHING."

"What does that even mean?"

Bubblegum considered it. "I haven't the slightest idea."

Both boy and princess rolled around, and Finn wasted no time in snuggling up to her, pudgy body fitting up to hers with a practiced skill, and though they had not really been made to match each other, it seemed like they were; his knees fit between her thick thighs at such an angle that his inserting them between the flesh of her legs put a pleasurable shiver up her back, the top of his head curled against her torso just below the swell of her breasts, and his arms raised up to go around her sides. One arm under the blankets and around, and the other simply lank around her side, and his hands just barely managed to meet on the upper slopes of her back.

Bubblegum made a long, low and very female noise in the back of her throat, the vibrations humming on the gooey substance of her insides. The currents of her inner goo rippled in synchrony, and she smiled down at her Finn. He looked up at her, almost shy, and she kissed him on the top of the head to show her permission. She had to bend herself slightly out of shape to reach the much shorter boy's head but it was worth it; he happily curled up into her, his belly firm against the pudge of her own stomach and her loins met his own with a sweet warmth, like a current passing between two specially designed connections meant solely for interfacing with one another.

Curled up in the blankets, wearing a shirt she had erroneously made several sizes too big for him, and his hair longer and bigger than ever, Finn looked absurdly small. Her own frame enhanced with plenty of candy biomass, she felt so big with him. Not in the sense of dominance over him (though she did have that, and it was reassuring at times, knowing where she stood and that he was happy with his status directly under her at all times), but it was simply nice to put her arms around him as she did now, her arms strong for their slenderness and going around his body, and squeezed with all her might. Finn let out a happy squeal, and snuggled even more into her, his head brushing into the bottom slopes of her breasts, and the weight of them must have been heavy for Finn, but he didn't seemed to mind. The contented sounds from him made Bubblegum feel fine indeed.

"Hey," Bubblegum said, almost guilty, and she felt young again, like she was Finn's age all over, though the shape of her body and the span of the years behind her felt long indeed. Finn did that for her, he made her feel young and carefree and the weight of her responsibilities seemed so absent when he was with her, and that was a very refreshing thing indeed. She hugged him sweeter at the thought, her broad hips rising up and shifting slightly against him. He reciprocated the motion, and it felt almost as though they were wrestling, just rocking back and forth in a slow and patient rhythm. "Hey, Finn?"

Finn's eyes blinked up at her. Under the girlish curtain of thick hair, and again it looked so much like an angelic halo (though she thought that a proper angel would be more magnificent and awe-inspiring and utterly bizarre). His eyes were blue, she saw, bright and lovely, and just that way he looked at her made her want to start kissing him and never stop. Her gel softened at the look he gave her, and she knew it wasn't entirely innocent, that he knew perfectly well the effect he had on her. She smiled, a little dangerously, and impishly kissed him again.

"I really care about you," She said. She raised a hand, pausing for a moment, and her fingers found the old scar at his cheek, long and thin like an errant blade, a cut that could not be taken back.

She dipped her head. Her lips found the scar she had put on him and she kissed him there, long and hard and passionate.

Finn's hands gripped her, hard and strong, and she tilted her head up to his face, her lips finding his mouth and suckling upon him there. There was warmth, their lips meeting with something like an electric heat.

She tasted him, and he tasted her. It was a fascinating moment of reciprocation, and so much of their romance was about reciprocation. An intriguing thought, she considered in the little part in the back of her head that calculated and estimated.

Her large backside shifted and raised as she slowly raised herself up and climbed upon Finn, mounting him with all the care and delicacy she thought he deserved. She knew now that he was delicate in his way, a precious relic that she dare not touch too harshly or he might come apart. Her legs settled, and squeezed his hips between their largeness, and Finn squealed faintly as her groin settled into his with something like a hungry intensity, and for a moment Bubblegum was amazed how small he actually was. She could grasp all of his pelvis between her legs, and just by jerking her thighs around _this_ way and _that_, she could just-

Ah, yes, she thought. That was an absolutely _wonderful_ noise he made.

Her weight made him sink into the bed, but he managed well. His face was too low now for her to kiss, but she managed too, and the feeling of his body pressed into nearly every swell and curve of her biomass-enlarged body was just as sweet, his warm rising into her with pin-point precision, and she couldn't help but give a powerful grind against him, and a loving but needful sigh.

"It's strange," she said, voicing a thought. "I feel like I'm your age again, when we're together. But, back then…" she giggled. "You were way bigger. It's weird, you being so small."

Finn made a snorting noise. "I'm not small, princesses are just super-sized!"

Bubblegum snorted back. "You're cute when you're defensive." She adjusted herself, the sheer size of the… _largeness_ where her thick legs met her strong back acting as a counterweight to Finn's own heaviness.

She reached into Finn's shirt, to hold him all the more intimately. "Now," she said, her voice commanding in the way that simply turned all the gears in Finn's head that went 'obey'. "Attend to your princess, my knight."

"Yes, milady," Finn said, and they both giggled at their pretension to courtliness, and Finn tilted his head up and kissed the closest bit of Bubblegum's softness his mouth could find, and she was a little surprised to hear the sounds that _he_ could get from her.


End file.
